Werewolf
A dangerous and infectious breed. ''- Andreas Tanis'' Werewolves were once normal humans who were infected by the first Werewolf or another of his victims. Unlike the second breed, called Lycans, this early breed were monsters incapable of thought or reason and could never take human form again, until they were killed. Powers and Abilities Werewolves display a number of greatly enhanced physical attributes. As with their rivals, the Vampires, Werewolves are immortal (or extremely long lived). For example, the original Werewolf survived over 800 years of captivity with no food or water in some sort of hibernation. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans. Werewolves are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves and possess physical strength, durability, reflexes, and speed superior to those of Vampires, and can break through solid concrete walls. It should be noted that Werewolves seem to be far stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances has ended with a Werewolf victory with the exception of elder Vampires such as Viktor. The Vampires controlled the(second generation)Werewolf race for centuries, making them slaves. A first-generation Werewolf was able to send a fully armoured Vampire flying at least ten feet through the wall of a villager's hut (without even yet being fully transformed). Werewolves can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey.While werewolves are able to go out in daylight, they seem to be stronger at night at stated by Selene that UV amunition wont kill them but it will slow them down. They also dont turn into a werewolf until the first full moon after being bitten. Werewolves possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities, however their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. It is mentioned in the first film that silver is fatal if it penetrates the internal organs. Silver is the Werewolves' only weakness, as they seem to be violently allergic to it. A new variation on this is the use of Silver nitrate bullets to inject the silver directly into a Werewolf's bloodstream. A special note should be made of William Corvinus, the original Werewolf. William possessed the same physical traits as his offspring, but to a far greater degree. His strength was such that he was able to engage his Hybrid relative Michael Corvin in combat, winning at first and only being forced back due to the constant fire of a machine gun from a nearby helicopter - especially impressive as Michael had just killed several first-generation Werewolves with ease. He was also immune to the UV gunfire of Selene. His agility and reflex was such that he was able to leap dozens of feet AND escape Selene's explosive shurikens (though he was slightly scratched by one of them). Generations William, The First Werewolf William Corvinus' form of lycanthropy is the most primitive, and also the most powerful. He has the most lupine features, with a long muzzle and pointed ears, giving him a marked resemblance to a real wolf. He is also far larger than his offspring. William is the most savage Werewolf seen, with an insatiable appetite for rampage, according to Andreas Tanis. He is unable to revert to his human form, something Alexander Corvinus attributed to his uncontrollable rage, and remained in Werewolf form for the rest of his life. Unlike later Werewolves, he has a full pelt of fur all over his body. It should also be noted that while every other Werewolf seen in the films has black or gray fur, William's is mostly white with a blue tint to it. He also has solid white eyes. William doesn't fit into the first generation of Werewolves. Being white, larger, and much more powerful, separates him from his offspring, but as a unique specimen, he does not qualify for his own Generation and should be viewed as a special case. 1st generation: Original Werewolves These Werewolves were created after being infected by William. Similar to William, they are complete savages and thought to have no control over themselves and the inability to revert to a human form until after death. Physically, they are more humanized facially, with a shorter snout (although still longer than the second-generation Lycans) and a lack of pointed ears. They have less fur than William, but more than their second-generation Lycan descendants, with more fur around the neck and arms. These creatures are often referred to as Werewolves by the Vampires as they are little more than feral animals. It was not until Lucian was born that the 2nd generation was able to transform at will. In the era of Lucian's early adulthood they seemed to gain a lot more of their original rational/human way of thinking. After several attacks by the Death Dealers, they began to create traps to better help them defeat the Vampires and strategize. When Lucian outright confronted them during a Vampire attack, roaring loudly, they retreated. Later when Lucian came into their main den in human form, the older Werewolves inspected him and understood that he was a Lycan. They even accepted him into their pack and aided him when needed against the Vampires. During this aid, they came into contact with even more second generation Lycans in human form and seemed to understand that they were their brethren. Notable Werewolves *William Corvinus - Progenitor of the Werewolf line, having been bitten by a wolf. *Lucian's mother - gave birth to him in the Vampires' dungeon before being killed by Viktor. *Samuel - one of Alexander Corvinus' Cleaners, mauled by William and made a Werewolf. Category:Species